Calvin and Hobbes: The Aftermath
Calvin and Hobbes: The Aftermath is a TV movie after Calvin and Hobbes the Series when Calvin is in High School. None of the original cast from the series return,prompting the cast from Scott Pilgrim vs. the World to portray them. Cast *Michael Cera as Calvin, a 15 year old cartoonist and the drummer in the band Boys of Destiny. *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Susie, Calvin's soon to be girlfriend who has moved back to Denver. *Kieran Culkin as Michael West, Calvin's best friend and lead singer in Boys of Destiny. *Chris Evans as Alan "Frankie" Carlson, The keyboardist in Boys of Destiny. *Anna Kendrick as Calvin's mother, now a lawyer. *Brie Larson as Crystal, Calvin's soon to be ex-girlfriend. *Brandon Routh as Moe, Crystal's brother and jailbird. *Mark Webber as Casey Weston, Boys of Destiny's bass guitarist. *Aubrey Plaza as Rosalyn, Calvin's obnoxious former babysitter turned boss. Plot Nine years after the events of Retro Chill, a lot has changed. Calvin (Michael Cera) is now in a floundering garage band called Boys of Destiny with his friends, Michael West (Kieran Culkin), Casey Weston (Mark Webber), and Alan "Frankie" Carlson (Chris Evans). One day at Mountain Vista High School, Calvin's homeroom teacher calls the name Susie Derkins. Calvin thinks the name is familiar, and then he sees Susie (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) again. After school, Susie catches up with Calvin. They walk home together. Calvin arrives home, feeds his cat, and gets called to work by his boss, Rosalyn (Aubrey Plaza) to head to work at Safeway. At the store, he encounters Miss Wormwood again. On the way home, Calvin sees a note he wrote in his childhood. Once arriving home again, Calvin leaves a message for his mom and decides to reread his journals. He then goes to Susie's house. Once there,Susie realizes Calvin hardly remembers anything. She then takes Calvin up to her room. Susie reads some journal entries from her past. Then it is revealed Susie loves Calvin. Then Susie hugs Calvin,and Calvin leaves. Calvin's mother (Anna Kendrick) is waiting by the kitchen counter. After Calvin fibs about being at the store, Mom breaks it to him she knows about him and Susie's reunite. Calvin then calls his girlfriend, Crystal (Brie Larson), and Crystal reminds him of her birthday. After school, Calvin sees another note from his past. At the next band practice, Crystal goes hysterical as a gag. After practice, Mom announces the Derkins are coming over. Susie goes into Calvin's room, and then Crystal calls. After the call, Calvin lies down, devastated. Susie tells him Crystal's brother got out of jail. Dinner arrives shortly, but Susie does not eat, she is a vegetarian. Then Calvin sees her cutting a scar in her arm. At the next practice, Mike announces that Frankie will try to hook up with Susie. He fails, and so does Mike. Calvin volunteers to hook up with her, but Mike doesn't let him. He wants him to get back together with Crystal, or else he's fired from the band. While riding by Susie's house, Susie reveals she wanted to go out with Calvin. Calvin invites her to the next band practice. One night, Calvin has a dream. Crystal is crying in the snow, and her brother comes and punches Calvin in the face. Calvin wakes up. At a baseball game, Calvin tells Mike that Susie is going to help with the skit. Calvin tries to hook up with Crystal, but her brother answers the phone, and calls him Twinky. Her brother is revealed to be Moe (Brandon Routh). After work at the grocery store, Susie visits Calvin. Susie asks Calvin where his dad is, and Calvin reveals he died. The next day, Calvin and Moe get into a fight. Then the band work out the skit, and it succeeds. Calvin kisses Susie. Then it is revealed they love each other. They share a kiss. When school ends for the summer, Calvin and Moe get into another fight, but Moe goes back to prison. Calvin never sees Crystal again, but she is a college professor and is married to Mike. Mike sold over 150 copies of the CD. Casey goes into community theater, and Frankie ends up becoming a music produer. Mike ends up working at a newspaper. Calvin and Susie begin going out, and then they get married. Susie gets pregnant, and they have a baby named Thomas.